Mister Poudelard
by diabolo citron
Summary: suite à un paris avec Malefoy, Harry est bien décidé à remporter le concours VIP miss and mister Poudelard! humour vaseux à la pelle '  HPx? ainsi que HPxDM
1. Introduction

**Mister Poudelard**

**Introduction**

Chaque années se déroule à Poudelard le concours très très privé « Miss and Mister Poudelard »

Uniquement réservé aux dernières années, le concours se déroule de la manière suivante : dans la première quinzaine suivant la rentrée sont sélectionné des candidats par un jury dont on a toujours pas deviner l'identité (Poudelard et ses mystères…)

C'est après l'examen de fin d'année qu'ils vont finalement êtres élut.

Les critères de sélection sont les suivants : beauté, style, intelligence, succès, investissement dans la vie de l'école,…

Bref, les candidats sont pour la plupart des VIPOPHS (very important people of poudelard high school)

Il faut au minimum un candidat des deux sexes par maison.

Cette année a été sélectionné pour la gente féminine : Cho Chang (elle a décidé de redoublé pour remporter le titre qui lui a été dérobé l'année précédente) ; Pansy Parkinson (qui c'est fait un relookage total pendant les vacances, elle aussi dans l'espoir de remporter ce prix tant convoité), Lavande Brown, Hermione Granger (depuis qu'elle sort avec Krum elle a acquis une certaine notoriété) et Ophélie Zordick (une poufsoufle).

Quand au mâles, les (mal- ?)Heureux nominés sont : Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley (qui par ailleurs a remporter le prix de la meilleur imitation de carpe au moment de sa nomination), Gregory Goyle (oui !oui ! vous avez bien lut ! pour comprendre ce nouveau mystère de Poudelard reportez vous a la petite annotation qui accompagne Miss Parkinson lors de sa nomination), Seamus Finigan, Dean Thomas, Sam Mehdi (Poufsoufle) (ndA : rhôôô !!le jeu de mot a 2$ !!!) et bien entendu comme tout le monde l'a deviné : le ténébreux et angélique Draco Malefoy ; ainsi que le superbe et charismatique Survivant : Harry Potter !


	2. Chapter 1: défi et changement

**-Chapitre I : ****Défi et changement  
**

Ron : « P# Harry !! J'y croix toujours pas ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être sélectionné ! »

Ginny : « Sa va faire exactement 87 fois que tu le répète depuis ce matin … »

Harry : »Va savoir ! Vaux mieux pas cherché à comprendre ces dangereuses créatures que sont les femme au risque de finir traumatisé ! Au fond je comprends les préférences d'Hagrid… »

Herm et Gin « HARRY !!! »

Harry : « Tu vois ce que je t'ai dis !! »

Zoé, une amie de Ginny : « Pour répondre à ta question Ron, sans doute parce que tu es grand, musclé, drôle, craquant, que tu es le gardien de notre équipe de Quidditch et que ta timidité et ta maladresse te rendent sacrément mignon ! »

Au fur et a mesure du discours le visage de Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge sous le sourire moqueur d'Harry

Harry : « De toute façon je m'en moque pas mal de tout ça ! Ce prix ne me sert strictement à rien ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de fans à me débarrasser… »

« Toujours aussi humble a ce que je vois Potter ! Avoues plutôt que tu sais très bien que tu ne vas jamais gagner avec ta tête de balaie brosse ! »

Harry : « Malefoy ! Mais quelle désagréable surprise ! Comment allez vous très cher ? Pas trop mal a votre avant bras droit ? »

Draco : « Je vais surtout très mal depuis que ta tête de sal balafré est entrée dans mon champs visuel ! Je suis sûre que même Goyle te battras à ce concours !! »

Harry : « Ah ouai ? Tu crois peut être gagner parce que tu sais que les filles aiment les tantouses ?

Draco : « Qu'est ce que t'as dit Potter ? »

Harry : « Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! En tout cas je te paris que je remporte ce concours haut la main si je veux ! »

Draco : « Paris tenu ? L'enjeu serra de faire ce que l'on veut de l'autre pendant une semaine !! »

Harry : « Paris tenu ! »

Le soir même le défi avait fait le tours de l'école et déjà on pouvait voir des élèves (et même des professeurs d'après certaine source que l'on ne dénoncera pas) misé sur qui serait le gagnant.

Le lendemain il y avait une sortie à Pré au Lard et déjà Harry avait un plan…

**HHHH  
**

Samedi matin, jour de leur sortit, Harry annonçât à ses amis qu'il irait seul à Pré au Lard car ayant des choses à faire.

Le soir dans la grande salle, les élèves faisaient circuler la rumeur comme quoi ils avaient vus le Survivant allez dans de nombreux magasins qui lui était inhabituel et en ressortir couvert de paquets biens remplis.

Mais le choc survint quand Harry entrât dans la salle : une cinquantaine d'élèves périrent noyé dans un bain de salive ! (Non j'exagère… Il y eu juste une petite centaine d'évanouissement et de nombreux « Ooooh !!! »)

En effet, le futur hypothétique Mister Poudelard était revêtu d'un pantalon en vinyle plus que moulant, de bottes à talons compenser (pour compenser sa petite taille !) qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux ; d'un T-shirt à manches longues grillagé laissant entrevoir un anneau au téton et une étoile à six branches autour de son nombril.

Il avait abandonné ses lunettes pour des lentilles qui lui faisaient des yeux de chat , avait encore un anneau sur le bord gauche de sa lèvre inférieur et tout le long de son oreille droite.

Il avait utilisé une potion pour que ses cheveux poussent jusqu'aux bas de ses reins avec de sombres reflets verts et avait très légèrement maquillé ses yeux en noir, rendant encore plus lumineux ses incroyables yeux verts.

C'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et une démarche féline qu'il se dirigeât vers sa table.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la rumeur était lancé comme quoi le Survivant aurait un piercing dans un certain endroit intime dont on taira le nom pour ne pas choquer les lecteurs même si on sait très bien qu'il sont avides de lemon :-p

Malefoy était en train d'écouter Pansy babiller (comme pour pas changer) quand il le vit entrer.

Une créature incroyablement belle (ou bandante selon le corps de Draco).

Sans doute plus sensuel que lui, mais l'hériter Malefoy se ravisât bien vite puisqu'il sait très bien depuis qu'il est petit qu'il n'y a pas d'être en ce monde plus attirant que son humble personne.

Il en laissât tomber son couvert dans sa soupe, aspergent au passage sa chemise blanche en soie d'araignée à 9 pattes d'Amazonie.

Mais il s'en moquait. Il ne faisait que le regarder LUI. LUI qui d'ailleurs lui lançât un regard moqueur au même moment.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce qui paraissait l'équivalent masculin d'une nymphe.

Et quand il vit cet Adonis s'asseoir au milieu de Granger et de la belette il comprit. Il comprit ENFIN qu'il s'agissait de Potter…

POUM !

Et s'évanouit…

Ron : « Whaouu !!Bah p Harry ! T'as sortit le grand jeu !

Hermione : « Ronald Arthur Weasley ! Je trouve que vous prononcez bien trop souvent de mots grossiers depuis quelques temps ! Vous avez intérêt à vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas que votre mère reçoive un hibou ! »

Ron : « Euuh…oui, oui, Herm…promis je ferais gaffe… En tout cas Harry je suis sûre que tout les mecs de Poudelard, et même du monde entier ! vont réviser leur orientation sexuelle à cause de toi !! »

Harry : « Euh… ouai peut être mais… je te rappelle que tu es mon meilleur ami et qu'on partage le même dortoir Ron… »

Ron : « Et ? »

Harry : « Et alors tu devras protéger la pauvre petite princesse en détresse que je suis ! Et puis surtout…

Ron : « surtout ? »

Harry : « Te lever avant moi tout les matins grosse feignasse si tu veux prendre ta douche parce que je risque de monopoliser la salle de bain pas mal de temps ! »

Ron : « Mee…rcredi ! (rattrapage de dernière minute sous le regard de 'Mione) Sa risque d'être plus dure que de te sauver des mâles en rûtes ! »

Gin : « Et encore ! Sa se voit que tu sais pas de quoi son capable les filles ! »

Harry : « C'est clair… Rien que le regard qu'elles ont en ce moment me fait baliser à mort !

Ron : « Tien au faite ! T'as vus la tête que tirait la fouine quand t'es entré ? »

Harry : « Ah ouai ! C'était trop fort ! »

Gin : « Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il veux pour son prochain Noël ! Une bavette, un bol et un paquet de mouchoirs !

Harry : « Sans oublier des produits détachants pour ses vêtements ! »

Le petit groupe riait aux larmes quand un gros « POUM ! » se fit entendre.

Hermione : « Et ben on dirait que la belle blonde a pas supporter le choc !

Gin : « Il veut peut être jouer à la belle au bois dormant ?

Harry : « Ouai ! Avec Parkinson ! »

Finalement les Griffons s'envolèrent vers leur nid une foi leur repas fini. (Repas qui au passage je le signal ne se constituer pas de verres de terre bien que les griffons soient des volatiles. Et pis d'abords eux c'est pas pareil ! Même si certain ont un cerveau de piaf !!)

**HHHH**

Le soir chez les Serpentards :

Draco : « Non ! Non ! Non je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vraie Blaise ?! »

Le terrible Draco Malefoy était blanc comme un linge, ce qui je vous l'accorde est tout a fait habituel, et tout son corps tremblait.

Draco : « C'ETAIS PAS VRAIE, HEIN BLAISE ? DIS MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI !!! »

Une certaine hystérie perçait dans sa voix.

Blaise : « Calme toi Drake. Calme. »

Draco : « non… non… non… »

Blaise : « Tien, prend ton petit smarties rose. Sa va te calmer. »


	3. Chapter 2 : conséquences

**Chapitre II :**** Conséquences :**

Pendant tout un mois Rusard n'eu plus la peine de passer la serpillière dans le château !

Il arrivait même parfois que Rogue n'enlève pas de point à Harry quand il arrivait en retard !

Il faut bien dire que le pauvre enseignant avait des circonstances atténuantes ; en bon professeur de potion il était trop occupé à rincer les chaudrons et comme il y avait un problème d plomberie dans les cachots il était bien obligé de saliver pour accomplir sa noble tâche.

Vraiment il faut bien avouer que Rogue avec sa notion de sacrifice de soi est le plus formidable des professeurs !

Même si l'étrange phénomène qu'était celui des flaques de bave dans les couloirs, dût il parait a des erreurs de dosage de sel dans les cuisines (avant d'acheté un elfe de maison vérifiez toujours sa qualité et son expérience !!) ; les elfes de maisons avaient toujours une grosse surcharge de travail niveau nettoyage de vêtement, plus particulièrement aux rayons literie et sous vêtements.

Parfois il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à percer certains mystères de Poudelard….

Tout ceci était il dût à une malédiction de Salazar Serpentard ??!

Très chers lecteurs nous ne sauront jamais …

Mais revenons plutôt à l'histoire du « Survivor » (sa le fait mieux en anglais ;) )

Depuis ce fameux jour qui déclancha « la malédiction de Salazar Serpentard » Draco passait de plus en plus de temps à choisir et accorder ses vêtements qui devenaient plus luxueux…pour ne pas dire luxuRIeux.

En effet, son corps étant déjà parfait il n'avait pas besoin de le modifier contrairement à certain bruns aux yeux verts… Il devait donc se rabattre sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

Harry lui, continuait tout les matins a essayer de discipliner ses cheveux ; ce qui désespérait Ron qui devait se lever une heure plus tôt tout les matins ; et lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, tentait au minimum de les décoiffer savamment, mais il évitait car il a remarqué que lorsqu'il était décoiffé de drôle de rumeurs a propos de découchage circulait sur lui…

Ron : « Comment tu veux que je remporte le concours avec des cernes pareils ??? »

Gin : « Parce que tu crois peut être gagner entre Malfoy et 'Ry gros bêta ?? »

Hermione : « Allons !vois le bon côté des choses ! Maintenant que tu as du temps pour travailler le matin t'aura plus d'excuses pour ne pas rendre tes devoirs de potion ! »

Ron : « Ouaaiii…super Hermy… tu sais vraiment ce qu'il faut dire pour remonter le moral toi… »

A ce moment là Harry entrât ENFIN dans sa salle commune avec son nouvel uniforme qu'il avait commandé pour avoir la taille cintrée. Comme d'habitude (depuis 3 semaine, pas depuis toute sa vie, fait pas abuser) il avait une apparence irréprochable et embaumait le parfum à la cannelle et aux épices. (Harry fashion victime ? Naaaooonnn !!!:) )

Ce qui n'empêchât pas le petit groupe de le disputer car il ne leur restait plus que 15mn pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

Harry : « Sa va Ron ? T'as l'air fatigué. »

Ron : « Putain !!Harry ta gueul ! Tu deviens pire qu'une femme ! Désolé Mione mais là faut bien avouer que mon vocabulaire est justifié ! »

Harry : « Que ? Mais ? Euh ? Qu'est ce que t'as Ron ? »

Ron : « Qu'est ce qui as ? Ya juste que je suis fatigué parce que une certaine personne de mon dortoir s'avère être très coquet et que moi et les gars on doit se lever beaucoup plus tôt pour que finalement TU nous fasse poireauter et louper le pti dej ! Et tu sais très bien a qu'elle point c'est sacré le pti dej !! »

Hermione : « Oui Harry ! Le petit déjeuné est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Il nous permet d'avoir suffisamment d'énergie tout le matin ! (ceci est un communiqué du ministère de la santé : tout les matins mangez un pot format familiale de Nutella) Et comment veux tu suivre en cours sans énergie ? Hein ? Tu veux vraiment que tes amis échouent à leur examen parce qu'ils n'ont pas pût assurer en cours ?? »

Harry : « Euuh…OK…dac, dac j'ai compris ! Je vais devoir me lever une heure plus tôt pour vous laisser pieuter…Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Ginny : « Et puis franchement Harry tu nous inquiètes, au début c'était juste pour répondre à la provocation de Malfoy mis tu ressemble de plus en plus à une tapette… »

Harry : « Que ?!!Mais ?!!Putain c'est la fête ou quoi aujourd'hui ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et pis merde ! j'me casse ! » (l'auteur : rhôô ! Harry c'est pas bien ! t'es pas passé par le filtre de censure comme Ron ! Je sais bien que les lecteurs ne vont pas être vraiment choqué mais pense à la jeune génération ! Le survivant se doit d'être un model !! – la réponse d'Harry : faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais)

Hermione : « Harry ! Reviens !! »

Mais il était trop tard, il avait déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir et disparût dans l'un des nombreux passages secrets dont il avait connaissance à force de roder la nuit dans Poudelard. (Han lala !!Si Nico savait ça !en taule la délinquance juvénile ! )

**HHHH**

Draco : « Dis Blaise, j'ai une question existentielle à te poser. »

Blaise : « Vas y balance. »

Draco : « Avec mon pantalon en cuir blanc vaux mieux que je mette quoi ? Ma chemise gris perle importé du triangle des Bermudes ou bien un T-shirt moulant avec écrit 'Bondage is not a Crime ' ?»

Blaise : « Oh punaise… J'en sais rien moi ! Tu t'en fous ! Personne va le voir sous ton uniforme de toute façon ! »

Draco : « Merci Blaise ! T'es mon sauveur ! Je vais mettre ma chemise comme on ne peut pas lire mon T-shirt ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi ! »

Blaise : « ……..Drake , t'as bien pensé à prendre ta pilule rose ce matin ?? »

Draco : « T'inquiète poulette !! »

Blaise : « Tant mieux… --' »

**HHHH**

« Harry !! »

« Oui ? »

La personne qui l'avait interpellé était une Serdaigle de 7ème année, sans doute encore une de ses groupies venu le supplier de la sauter.

« Euuh… Samedi c'est l'anniversaire de Cho, pour ses 18 ans elle organise une sortie secrète à l'Antre et comme on peut inviter une personne de notre choix je me suis dit…enfin… si tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

Harry réfléchit. (si !si !c'est vrai !) L'anniversaire de Cho…Bon il ne l'aimait plus mais c'était une bonne occasion de la rendre jalouse. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que la petite était plutôt mignonne.

L'Antre était la seule boîte de nuit de Pré au Lard et avait une certaine réputation… S'amuser ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal après tout !

Harry : « OK ! Mais a une condition ! Que tu me donnes ton nom ! »

La Serdaigle rougissante : « Salomée Blackwood »

Salomée était plus petite que Harry. La peau couleur café au lait, de longs cheveux bruns frisés rapportés en un lourd chignon, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.  
C'était une fille naturelle, elle n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser à mettre une tonne de plâtre sur son joli visage tout les matins. Juste du crayon noir sous les yeux.

Malgré sa timidité lorsqu'elle avait abordé Harry on pouvait aisément l'imaginer en une de ces sublimes Djinn d'Arabie.

Harry : « Bon ben à samedi alors ! »

Avec un dernier petit sourire timide elle partit en courant dans les couloirs.

lemon dans le prochain chapitre


	4. Chapter 3 : A l'Antre

**Mister Poudelard**

**Chapitre III :** A l'Antre :

La semaine s'écoula de manière trèèèès longue pour Harry. Bien qu'il se soit excusé auprès de ses amis et qu'ils les aient acceptés, il restait toujours une petite tentions entre eux.

Le survivant attendait avec impatience le samedi, non pas qu'il soit spécialement fêtard mais surtout pour tenter d'oublier le mécontentement de ses amis et de se défouler.

Et puis la fin de semaine arriva. Harry avait rendez vous avec les invités à minuit au bord du lac.

Il attendit que ses camarades de chambre s'endorment pour se changer. Un pantalon en lin noir fin et moulant, un débardeur rouge dévoilant ses épaules musclées et des bottes rouges. Il essayât aussi des lentilles de contacte rouges et se dit que même si il avait des yeux magnifique (Harry deviendrait il aussi narcissique que Malfoy ?) un peu de changement ne lui ferait pas de mal. La touche finale était un ras du cou en cuir noir avec un anneau en argent.

Arrivé au lieu du rendez vous Cho Chang fondit sur lui tel un aigle (normal c'est une Serdaigle…ah ah ah…--' )

-Harry chéri ! Comment va tu ? C'est trop chou de ta part de venir même si je n'est pas put te mettre au courant !

Apparemment Cho bavait toujours autant si ce n'est plus sur lui.

-Désolé Cho mais je suis accompagné, on m'as invité ! Bon Anniversaire quand même !

Sur ce il attrapât la main de Salomé qui venait dans sa direction.

Décidément Harry avait raison ! Sa valait le coup de venir rien que pour voir la tête que faisait la jeune asiatique !

Miss « Je-suis-trop-sûre-de-moi-parce-que-je-suis-parfaite-mais-prenez-moi-quand-même-en-pitier-par-ce-que-je-suis-une-victime » tirait une gueule de trois mètres de long avec des yeux de Merlan Frit.

Comment SON Harry pouvait il préférer une simple petite Serdaigle même pas sélectionné à elle ?

Quand elle partie furieuse pour ordonner à ses invités de la suivre Harry put enfin admirer sa cavalière.

Salomé portait un bustier et une large jupe en velours rouge sang, ses yeux bruns étaient réhaussés de khôl noir et de poudre dorée, ses lèvres maquillées en brun foncé.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Harry était sincère, Salomé était vraiment belle, si elle n'avait pas été sélectionné au concours c'était sans doute à cause de sa timidité qui la masquait au regard des autres.

Mais bizarrement elle ne lui fit aucun effet.

'bah…sans doute la fatigue à force de se lever plus tôt, je comprend Ron maintenant.'

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils entrèrent dans l'Antre.

L'Antre, appelé plus couramment l'Antre du démon n'avait pas volé son nom.

On pouvait se douter que si la si studieuse préfète des Serdaigle les avait emmenés là bas c'était pour paraître « cool ». (Vous comprenez maintenant que si elle a redoublé ce n'était pas pour remporter le prix mais surtout car l année précédente, à force de se comporter comme une gourde comme en ce moment, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre en cours.)

**HHHH**

Au bout de quelques heures le Survivant se faisait « royalement chier ».

En effet Salomé c'était foulée la cheville (mais comment font les filles pour danser en talon aiguilles ?) et Harry en gentleman se devait de lui tenir compagnie et de tailler bavette avec elle.

Pas que la belle métisse soit inintéressante mais il fallait bien avouer que l'arithmancie c'était pas son truc… Pour le futur Mister Poudelard, les Serdaigles c'était fini !

Vers 3 heures du matin, les studieux Serdaigles rentrèrent à Poudelard contrairement à Harry bien décidé à s'amuser un peu.

**HHHH**

Après cinq verres de cocktail de la mort qui tue il se fit aborder par un joli jeune homme.

« Salut beau brun ! C'est la première foi que je te vois dans le coin. C'est quoi ton pti nom ? »

Il était plutôt grand, fin mais musclé, un peu comme ces corps d'acrobate.

Des cheveux ondulés blonds foncés qui lui arrivait aux épaules et de grands yeux noirs, la peau plutôt doré.

Finalement ce n'était peut être pas un jeune homme à la vue de ses cornes de bélier…

Harry complètement bourré se disait qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ces bizarreries sorcière… Et puis pourquoi se méfier d'un si charmant garçon ?

« SaLuT jE m'APpel HarRY, fUTur GRand MISTER pouDElard tOUte sessION confONdU! C'ESTla prEmière fOI que je vIens ! T'es un hAbitUé ? »

« Ouai je traîne souvent dans le coin, moi c'est Diäkon »

« Elles sONt cOOOool tES cOrnes ! T'les A EU oU ? » lui demanda Harry complètement éméché.

Diäkon eu pour seul réponse un sourire mystérieux et l'invita à danser.

C'est un Harry titubant qui l'accompagna sur la piste, enchaînant quelques danses avec un sérieux manque de l'équilibre.

Ils finirent sur le slow « I love the Dead » de Alice Cooper où Diäkon commença à l'embrasser d'un baiser d'abord doux et tentateur puis plus brutal, sauvage.

Harry bien que ayant le cerveau complètement imbibé d'alcool pouvait sentir ses dents courtes mais pointus.

Diäkon de ses grandes mains posées sur les fesses du brun l'emmena possessivement dans une back room individuel qu'il lui est réservé.

Le démon se dit que pour une foi il pourrait traiter son nouveau partenaire d'une manière un peu plus….douce que les précédents, après tout il était plutôt mignon, son innocence et son statut de Survivant pourrait augmenter sa cote auprès de ses compères si il devenait l'amant régulier d'une personne sous la protection de l'amour de sa mère. Il se ferait une joie de l' « éduquer » …

Oui il valait mieux éviter de traumatiser le garçon…

Il jeta le jeune homme sur la couchette et s'assit sur lui à califourchon sans cesser de l'embrasser, l'effeuillant avec sensualité pour finir par faire pareil avec lui-même.

Harry, allongé, nus comme au premier jour, contemplait le torse parfaitement dessiné de son amant, caressant sa peau douce et veloutée.

Ce dernier c'était penché en avant et retraçait avec sa langue étrangement froide sa mâchoire, son cou, ses pectoraux et chaque lignes de son torse.

Diäkon tel un musicien jouait des cordes vocales d'Harry qui n'était que concert de gémissement.

Il finit par descendre sa tête entre les jambes du sorcier, soufflant le long de son sexe, inspirant son odeur, embrassant ses cuisses.

« Pi…Pitié »

« Qui a-t-il Harry Chéri ? »

« Suce moi »

« On dit s'il vous plait »

« Punaise ! Suce moi s'il te plait ! Vite »

Harry avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une bouche vorace engloutit tout son membre pour aussitôt s'enlever complètement puis le reprendre tout doucement en jouant avec de sa langue pointu.

Le démon expérimenté faisait petit à petit vite monter le Griffondor dans les nimbes du plaisir pour enfiler un doigt dans son intimité.

Sur le coup, le brun hoquetât, se demandent qu'elle était cette sensation totalement inédite puis se laissa aller au plaisir produit par la bouche de Diäkon qui avait augmenté le rythme.

Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier.

Peu avant que Harry ne jouisse, il se retira et lécha son antre pour l'humidifier.

Il remontât à la hauteur de son partenaire et positionna son gland à l'entrée, le Survivant se tendit brusquement.

« C'est ta première foi n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh…oui… »

« Chuuut…détend toi… »

Diäkon entra doucement dans le brun, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter, embrassant la moindre parcelle de son visage.

Il commença à bouger quand Harry rouvrit ses yeux crispés.

Le brun était transporté dans un autre monde peuplé d'étoile. Tellement de sensations le parcourait ! Le sexe de son amant dans son corps frappant sa prostate, son sexe frottant le torse voisin, des mains qui se baladaient partout et nulle part à la foi !

Il finit vite par atteindre l'extase.

Au moment où le couple allait jouir à l'unisson, Diäkon enfonça profondément ses dents autour du téton gauche de Harry, le mordant jusqu'au sang, et le Griffonfor s'évanouit …


	5. Chapter 4 : La Marque

Désolé désolé !!!Cet été je n'ai pas écrit la suite de la fic ! Enfin si en partie, juste un morceau du chapitre 4 car le reste n'est pas encore et comme je c'est que c'est pas top d'attendre... :-/ Et je vais aussi répondre à vos review !désolé de le faire si tard !

J'ai aussi pris du retard car je suis en train de travaillé sur un one shot Rogue x Harry, un gros délire à propos de cheveux Et je suis en train de reprendre ma toute première écriture que je n'ai jamais publier parce que je ne l'avais pas fini à cause de ma moman qui m'as stopper dans mon élan « Range les courses !!! »

C'était le petit paragraphe inutile que personne lit, encore plus long que ce qui suit juste pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et me faire pardonner !

**Mister Poudelard**** : Chapitre IV ; La Marque**

_« Au moment où le couple allait jouir à l'unisson, Diäkon enfonça profondément ses dents autour du téton gauche de Harry, le mordant jusqu'au sang, au point que le Griffondor s'évanouit… »_

Harry se réveillât sous mes brûlants rayons du soleil.

« Pfouaaa…mal au crâne moi… où que je suis ? Pas dans un lit en tout cas… »

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe boueuse à l'entrée du domaine de Poudelard, les vêtements désordonnés.

C'est avec un régiment d'éléphants dansant la samba dans un magasin de porcelaine sur pilotis dans la tête que Harry se dirigeât vers le château, grimpa difficilement les marches de sa tour pour s'affaler tout habillé dans son lit…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

11heure du matin :

Ron : « Harry ! Réveil toi ! »

Harry : « … »

Ron : « Harry ? »

Harry : « ……… »

Ron : « Bon les gars on le réveilleras quand on iras manger pasque là il commate profondément. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

12H30 :

Ron : « Hey ! Harry ! »

Harry : « ….. »

Ron : « HARRY !!!!!! »

Harry : grognement

Ron : « HARRY ! LEVE TOI ! ON VA MANGER ! »

Harry : « Dormir grognement pas faim grognements »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

13H23 :

Harry se réveilla enfin, seul dans son dortoir, toujours avec une belle gueule de bois à la différence que le régiment d'éléphant avait laissé place à un troupeau de buffle poursuivit par des indiens hurlants.

Il se débarassat de ses vêtements poisseux pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide vivifiante.

« Punaise j'ai mal au culs ce matin…J'ai surement dormis dans l'herbe parce que je suis tombé par terre.. »

Alors qu'il se savonnait il aperçut un drôle de marque, là, sur sa poitrine.

Au niveau de son cœur il y avait une tâche.

« Bah !sûrement un suçon ! »

En attendant que la buée parte du miroir Harry se brossa les dents pour après se raser.

Et c'est là qu'il l'a vit.

Cette 'tâche ' était une espèce de tête de bélier stylisé…

« Mais pourquoi je me serais fait taooer ça moi ? Je m'en souviendrais quand même, j'ai horreur des piqûres… Et l'encre est bizarre…La couleur fait plutôt penser à une tâche de naissance brune… Tien d'ailleurs !qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier ? Souvient toi Harry…souvient toi… Alors d'abord tu t'habille…tu fais baver Cho…tu vas à l'Antre…tu reste au bar avec Salomée…tu bois…tu danse…tu bois…tu bois… et ? et ???

Ah oui un type vient te parler…C'est quoi son nom déjà ?D…Derrick ? non non… Damien ? Mmmh…je crois pas non… C'étais un nom bien space…

DIÄKON ! VOILA DIÄKON !!!

Donc reprenons… Diäkon vient te parler… il a une voix grave et sensuel… ses yeux son une fenêtre sur les ténèbres, encore plus noirs que ceux de Snape… une peau dorée, des boucles blondes et… je me rappelle que quelque chose chez lui m'a frappé mais quoi ? Bon je verrais plus tard…

Alors on parle… on boit… après on danse…il m'embrasse et me traîne dans une pièce… OH MON DIEUX !!! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FAIS CRETIN FINI ??! T'as donné t'as première foi à un inconnu ! à un homme ! Dans le mauvais sens en plus !je comprend pourquoi j'ai mal maintenant !

…mais qu'est ce que c'était bon… et sa manière d'embrasser est bien meilleur que celle de Cho ou de la p'tite Gin…

Tous ça ne me dit toujours rien pour la marque !

Bon essaye de te rappeler ce qui t'a intrigué chez lui… Visualise le…

Nooonnn !!!Pas son torse ! Plus haut ! Plus haut ! Voilà !

PAR LA PUTE BORGNE !!! DES CORNES !!! Manquais plus que ça !

Si ça se trouve il avait offert se pureté à un démon !! ...mais des cornes c'est si pratique pour s'accrocher… et ses belles dents pointus… mmmh… STOP !

Ce qui pourrait expliquer cette marque…

Il pourrait bien se renseigner auprès d'Hermione à propos du symbole mais elle risquerait de lui poser trop de questions…

Bon sang Harry !!! Qu'est ce que t'as fait ENCORE ???!! »


End file.
